Multiphase mixtures are generally separated into discrete phases of different density components by using centrifugal separators.
Centrifugal separators generally include a rotor encased in a housing. Attached to the rotor is a number of holders in which a number of small containers, such as test tubes, can be placed. The rotor is rotated and the multiphase mixture in the containers is separated into the separate media of the mixture. Once the rotor stops, the separated media is then able to be removed from each container either by hand or by a robotic arm. This separator processes a large number of small samples in one batch. A problem with this type of separator is the containers on the rotor must be arranged to balance the weight distribution around the rotor prior to the rotation so that the equipment is not damaged by an unbalanced loading.
Another centrifugal separator uses a single rotatable bowl to separate a single sample of the multiphase mixture. However, a problem with this type of separator is that remixing of the separated phases of the multiphase mixture after the rotor has ceased rotating can occur before the separated phases can be collected.
Another centrifugal separator uses a continuous feed of multiphase mixture into a rotating section so that the mixture can be separated into its discrete media. Generally shape of the rotating section is such that the media with higher density is directed to stationary collection points where it is collected. However this continuous action only allows for a large sample of the mixture with known density media to be separated and is unsuitable for samples with unknown phase amounts or densities.
There is therefore a need for a centrifugal separator that continuously processes a number of samples with unknown phase amounts or phase densities in a timely fashion.